Do
by RinAmeliaLaRue
Summary: Kagura is the lead singer of a very popular band. Her infamous anger had caused the band to almost break up multiple times. Sesshomaru and Naraku have had it this time and usually rely on their old time friend and manager ,Rin, to keep the band together. Will she be able to help?


"Then go be with her!" Menacing red eyes pierced through Sesshomaru as he dodged one of her attempts to beat him with her fists."You dont even know what youre talking about Kagura." His gaze was looking down at her. Amber eyes almost daring her to try to hit him again. She groaned in frustration.

"I see the way you eye those groupies!" This time she reached for a water bottle. "Day in and day out I have to watch those hussies fawn over you and Naraku!"She opened the bottle and poured a stream of water onto Sesshomarus face. His hair clung to his face as he looked at her with a look of unamusement.

* * *

Naraku sat in the back of the dressing room trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him. "Thats why I got out while there was still time." Chuckled Naraku. Sesshomaru focused his gaze on Naraku.

"I quit..." Now looking to Kagura, his eyes they narrowed. "The band and you." Sesshomaru grabbed the water bottle from Kaguras hand wile she was still in shock. Narakus laughter died down as he watched his bandmate walk away.

"Sesshomaru she was just kidding." Naraku contemplated following Sesshomaru but quickly changed his mind and focused his glare on Kagura. "Good job woman. Now what do we do?" He looked to Kagura through his long wavy black hair. He eyed her expression. She was still processing what just happened. He dated her for 6 years before they started the band so she knew her expressions well.

* * *

Finally she scoffed. "He's replaceable. Hes only a bass player." Kagura turned her back to the door and started walking to a clothes rack with assorted dresses. "Lets get ready." Her voice was indifferent as she undressed in front of Naraku. "Our fans are waiting." She slipped on a white and red patterend dress. Sesshomarus favorite colors. She wore it to spite him. Even if he didnt watch the show.

"Get a sound tech to cover Sesshomaru tonight." She started to fuss with her hair. Naraku didnt say anything. Kagura got bossy when she was angry. "Im not your slave. Do it yourself. I'm out too." He took the strap off from the guitar he was fingering during the fight and placed it down against a chair. "The only thing he ever did right was quit. Do the show yourself."

He could hear her growl in frustration. "FINE! I never needed you two anyway!" She heard the door slam. Her anger subsided and she looked somberly around the empty room. Could she do the show alone? She didnt want to wait to find out. Quickly she pulled out her cell phone to call her manager.

"Cancel the show and refund every ones tickets. The band is over..." She threw her phone across the room and held back tears. She really fucked up this time.

* * *

Rins eyes widened when she heard Kagura crying on the other line. She hadnt hung up on Rin before she thew the phone. The band over? Rin shook her jet black hair. Of all nights to call it quits!

Rin hung up the call and speed dialed Sesshomaru. It rang twice before he answered. "Yes Rin?" Already Rin could see him with his famous arched brow questioning why she was talking to him.

"Do the show tonight 'Maru. At the end of the recording you can tell everyone its quits." The line was silent. "The bands over?" Sesshomaru looked at the venue and the crowd of people. It was true tonight was important. They were supposed to film live footage for a music video. Their last one he would assume.

"Call Naraku and tell him. This is our last show..." Rin nodded even though she knew he couldnt see her. She heard the line click and go silent. Right. Naraku.

She dialed the second number on her speed dial. Immediately he picked up. "Yes, beautiful?" Rin rolled her eyes. "Do the show tonight, handsome." She internally giggled. "Sesshomarus in for a final show if you are."

Naraku grinned. He liked the flirt game they played. "I should be there an hour before showtime. Go do sound check and get someone to fix Kaguras makeup. I dont know what you did but shes a wreck and crying..."

* * *

Rin hung up on him and rubbed her temples. "This band would have killed me if they werent breaking up tonight." she sighed and dialed one more number.

"Yes, this is Rin Ishihara...Get the new out quick. Tonight is Kagura and the Hellhounds last show." She knew the news outlet would spread this like wildfire. She got up and stretched her petite body before picking up her purse and walking out of her office.

Immediately her phone started to go off with calls, texts and emails. She would ignore it until after the concert. Her heels clacked against the linoleum floor. Each click like a time bomb about to go off.

* * *

 **I've had writers block and no internet. The other stories have incomplete chapters I need to add but the words are not coming to mind to help the stories progress. This one will probably be short to get me out of my funk- RinAmelia**


End file.
